Never Thought
by epickerthanyou
Summary: He never thought he would EVER fall for one of them and she never thought she would be one of them.
1. Chapter One

**Heyyyyy! SO hear is the big chapter 1! It's kind of like a background but hey it's a chapter all the same! So I really hope you guys enjoy! And if you don't mind I was wondering if you could go check out the story me and my beta reader are writing together. Our name is anti-taco-taco-venders we only have one story so if you guys could go read it, it would mean A LOT for me, because I am the only one who reviewed and what's the point of that and soo she is getting a little discouraged! Anyway I don't own PJO or HOO!**

I was overjoyed when I first found out I was a demi god. Then I found out who my Godly Parent was. Then I got the blessing. Trust me I would have much rather have been the daughter of Pan. And he's half goat… Well I guess I wouldn't have gone that far I mean then I very well could have been a satyr… shudder. Well I never would have thought that it could have gotten worse but well as you might have expected it did. I met the head counselor, Drew. Man she was a witch if I ever saw one and mean that with the most respect for Hecate.

But that was more than a year ago and a have come to terms with being Aphrodite's child. Don't get me wrong I still hate her guts. I mean I went through foster care for 12 years of my life since my father disowned me. Drew hasn't gotten any nicer and no one will even try to challenge her, no can thanks to her stupid charm speaking, that's one of the reasons I spend most of my time OUT of my cabin. Underworlds I even sleep outside sometimes, but only if I can get an air mattress. Sleeping on hard cold ground is not good for your back.

I think one of the only reasons I'm still sane is because of my older sister, Maryse, she was the one who convinced me that not all children of Aphrodite were like Drew, she told me of Silena and if her sacrifice. Of course Maryse isn't the only person I'm close with, there's also Renne. She arrived the same year as me, she was insane. A lot of the demigods feared her but not me. I had seen a lot of things being in foster care, insane children were only one of them.

Now, in the present, I have changed a lot. I guess me and Renne changed each other, she being less insane and I, well it's hard to say, I guess I'm less angry. When we turned thirteen we had this giant party, our birthdays being two days apart. She was the older one so naturally she insisted that she planned the whole thing to her liking. I think that was the most important birthday she ever had, her father came to visit. That was also when she was claimed. It was surprising to most because Zeus wasn't supposed to have children, but it did explain a lot.

Man, I love camp half-blood and honestly I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I can only hope for it to get better or being a demigod, stay the same!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm. So are you guys still there? I am truly sorry that I haven't updated but I kind of caught up in some books I was reading. Have you heard of the Host? Or um TV? Ahahaha… Anyway Now I have a new chapter sooooo. Please read it! Also Thank you to the people that did review and to the ones that didn't. Why? And I would still love it if you go visit Anti-taco-taco-venders and go read the story there and you know review it?**

**Don't Own PJO.**

**(VICTORIA's POV)**

_I had my bow in my hands. I heard a noise behind me. Spinning around I held It up and pulled back. A boy_

_emerged from the shadows. I couldn't see his face very well but he had black hair and a skull ring on his _

_finger. He pulled out a sword from the shadows then threw it to the ground. Slowly lower my own_

_weapon and place it on the ground. He took a step forward, then another. He was about to take another_

_when I heard him scream then fall forward. I tried to run and catch him but I couldn't move. He fell _

_forward and a dark whole opened in the ground and swallowed him. I screamed._

I sit straight up in my bed covered in cold sweat. I look around to see all my siblings still sleeping, Drew

was even snoring. Quietly I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. On my toes I snuck

over to my trunk. It clicked open and I grabbed my sword. Training always helped me think.

I tip toed over to the door and slowly open. It was almost open enough for me to sneak out when it

creaked. I flinched and turned around to make sure I didn't wake anyone. Drew turned onto her back

and started to snore again. Sighing I left my cabin and head over to the Zeus cabin.

I knocked on the door, hoping that Renne would hear it and wake up, not her sisters, Cleo or Maede.

I heard footsteps coming to the door. As it opened I sent a silent prayer to the gods. Thankfully it was

Renne but she wasn't happy for being woken.

"What to want Toria?" She asks, yawning.

"Demi-god dream. I'm going to the arena. Want to come?" I tell her taking a step back and out of her

punch zone.

"Oh. Yeah sure I'll come." She turned around and grabbed her sword. She came back and closed the

door. "Let's go."

I smiled and raced her to the arena. When I go there I turned on her and held out my sword. She did the

same and we leaped into battle. She lifted her sword above her head and brought it down. I blocked her

with my sword and it continued like that as we laughed.

**(Nico's POV)**

GODS! Again! Again I shadow traveled into the wrong place! I looked around to see where I had landed

this time. The arena at camp. At least it wasn't that far from my cabin. I looked around again. There

were two girls. I sat down and wrapped the shadows around me to conceal myself from them. As I

watched I tried to determine who they were.

"Nice try Toria!" the wavy hair girl exclaimed.

"Why thank you Blezet!" The other one, Toria replied.

I watched as Toria overcame Blezet and laughed. She stood up and I recognized her. It was Zues'

daughter Renne. I remember when she came to camp. She was insane till that Aphrodite girl helped her,

Victoria. They walked towards me and I quickly shadow travels out of there.

Great Zeus. China AGAIN!

**I agree poopy ending….**


End file.
